


Flash's bad day

by Superherolover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Protective Bruce Wayne, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: What do we really know about flash? Are his smiles just a facade.I suck at descriptions. Sorry.3rd person perspective. Sorry for all the mistakes. Enjoy!





	Flash's bad day

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. For wally his mind was always going at rapid speeds in the time it would take one to process one thought wally would have already had ten, and for wally his mind was always rolling. 

That's how he found himself in a bar in Vancouver at one am.

"Would you like another?" The bartender asked wally. 

Wally nodded thoughts drifting as another beer was placed infront of him he couldn't get drunk, but sometimes it was nice to pretend he was normal. It was daytime in central he had the day off but couldn't stand to keep himself locked up in his apartment all day deciding to go for a run, as his thoughts grew darker he found his speeds picking up wally made the decision to stop before he broke the ground with his force settling on a street in Vancouver he tucked his suit back into his ring and made his way to the bar.

He'd been here for a couple hours now not finding the energy to move today had been a rougher day nightmares of his home haunting him, his landlord hounding him as he left the apartment didn't make the day any brighter. 

Wally sighed as he finished another drink, getting up to use the restroom the bar was crowded few people leaving as the night got older apparently not needed any sleep. Then again wally hasn't slept in a couple days to restless. 

As Wally walked through the crowed room to the bathroom he was shoved into a group of 3 guys that smelled like they had been drinking to much all of them were larger then him wally had runners muscles slim but still built. These men stood inches over him with wide shoulders. As wally fell into them his hand brushed agiasnt one of there backsides he pulled away his hand fast retracting into himself. 

"What are you some kind of gay boy?" The largest one of them asked voice slurring he grabbed wallys hand. 

"N-no" wally stuttered he didn't like labels even if he preferred men over women. This was a complete accident. "I just tripped" he started but was cut off by a large bellow. 

"You tripped" one of the others said "here that fellas looks like the fag just tripped into my ass" 

Wally blushed at the words. 

"Let's take him outside" Wally froze he couldn't hurt them the flash is only suppose to save people but hes wally right now. He was supposed to be normal. Not a freak. 

As wallys thoughts took over, he ignored his surroundings blinking as they entered the back alley way behind the bar. 

"What gives you the right to think you get to be with another man?" One of them asked as they held down his shoulders. 

"Did you hear me freak" they through a punch to his gut. 

The group that was originally 3 or 4 people was now 6 there was no way a small guy like wally could get past all of them without using his powers. 

As they kept talking shouting out that he's a disgrace or other names they came up with at the time wally let the blows come hit after hit coming they switched at some point from his body to his face wally felt the blood dripping down. A loud crack was heard as one of the guys hit wallys nose. Wally just let them keep going he hadn't eaten nearly enough today saving his money for rent, it was taking a toll on his body now. He groaned as they finally shoved his body to the ground his back hit the pavement as they dropped him. 

Wally dragged his hand down his face, wiping some of the blood off and brushing it on his shirt. Instead of his body healing it used the food it had left keeping him alive fighting to determine whether it should heal him or basically keep his stomach from eating himself. 

"Flash to watchtower" a voice buzzed in his ear making him sigh. 

"Just Great" wally said softly. 

"Flash" The voice said again after a minute of silence wally figured out the the voice belonged to captian atom. 

"Flash speaking" wally replied going further into the alley and making sure there were no cameras he pressed the button on his ring the flash suit popping out. He opened his compartment but realized there was no food in it. This day just got better. 

"Your late for your meeting the others have been waiting" captain atom said. 

"Beam me up" wally said already preparing himself to get chewed out. 

As wally was beamed up he felt himself grow more and more tired the beating making his normally unloving body feel heavy and week. 

"Hello flash" captain atom said with a nod as he came through. 

"Heya atom!" Wally said with false cheer "How's your day going?" 

"Great I came up with this ne-" Wally zoned out as the atom replied not having looked up from his computer as he talked wallys mind not being able to stay in place. Wally nodded along as the other talked not noticing the flash's lack of reply. 

"That's awesome atom! I better get going already late after all" wally said with an smile. 

"Oh right thanks for the talk flash!" Atom replied lost in thought new ideas running through his head. 

Wally speed into the meeting room slipping into his seat and closing his eyes that were hidden beneath the white of his mask. 

"Flash where have you been?" Superman asked the other founding member had been waiting an hour for flash use to him arriving late but somthing felt different today. 

"What's that?" Batman asked before flash could get a chance to reply to superman original question. 

"What?" Wally asked sitting up in his seat and looking at his costume he had made sure was on right. 

"Is that blood?" Shareya asked a protective tone taking over her voice annoyed expression that flash had been late agian leaving her face. 

"Wha-oh it's nothing" Wally said A blush spreading across his face and wiped it agian with his hand his nose was still broken and he knew there was a cut in his head that a normal person would need stiches for. He was also pretty sure he had a few bruised ribs. He shifted in his seat and a pain hit his side, maybe a few broken. 

"Are you not healing hotshot?" John also now as green lantern asked The rest of the league quickly took in the flashes state of form his body was leaned forward and he didn't hold the same energy they were use to, they all quickly became worried. 

"Wh-No! I mean I am! Well I'm not write now at this moment but I just haven't gotten the chance to eat! It's fine I'll be okay and healupassoonasigetsomefood!" Wallys voice came rushed out at the end words tying togther.

"What do you mean you haven't eaten why?" Diana asked the speedster always seemed to eat she was sure he wouldn't skip meals not with his metabolism. 

"Uh" Wally glanced around the room he just wanted out his head was spinning. J'on gave him a sandwich putting several more in front of wally before sitting down exchanging looks with the rest of the league. 

"There were no reports of any robberys in central" Batman said putting his computer away and looking at flash. 

They all watched as wally didn't touch the food infront of him and they soon became more and more worried for there speedster. 

"Wally?" John asked wally blinked looking up as shareya moved closer to him. 

"Eat" she said in a no nonsense tone pulling down flash's mask. Wally he just wanted this day to be over. 

"Hera" diana said taking in his black and blue face. The others agree all wondering what had happened to the happy go lucky speedster. Was there a new villain? 

"Wally you need to eat" Superman said. 

Wally sighed he new it was true if he didn't soon he would he hurting himself. He quickly speed ate the samdwhichs his body quickly compelled healing him just as fast as he ate the food. It still amazed the league at how fast he could heal, but it also left the question as to how many injuries he hid. 

"Fla-wally what happened?" Batman asked his voice closer to the softer voice that bruce wayne held. 

Wally pulled a face looking down. 

"It's not a big deal" wally said softly the rest of the team all felt dejected seeing wally so upset. 

"You were completely beaten up! We didn't even see underneath your suit wally!" Shareya snapped "Is there a new villain why didn't you call for backup" 

Wally flinched at her words. 

"Wally shaerya's right wally you should have called for backup" Superman said with a disapproving frown "if you needed hel-" 

"It wasn't a villain!" Wally finally snapped shocking them all at his suddenly guarded voice. 

"Wally is it wasn't a villain who was it why were you all beaten up?" J'on j'onzz asked his voice calm but his normally emotionless face fell at wallys next words. 

"It-it was just some punk guys okay! I was at a bar and it was stupid and that was all!" Wally said his fist clenched as he looked down. 

"A bar fight?" John asked brows furrowed

"Why were you at a bar?" Diana asked 

"What? No! I was out for a run and just need a break so I went to a bar it's really not a big deal" Wally said "I wasn't in a bar fight it just got super crowded and well I was trying to get to the bathroom but got knocked into some guys" 

Batman gave the impression of lifting an eyebrow "How does that lead you to being beaten up" he asked wally blushed under his gaze averting his eyes. 

"Uh when I fell my handkindofhitoneoftheguysbutts" wally sped out face beat red. 

"Slow down hotshot" John said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"When I uh fell my hand kinda of sort of grazed one of the guys butts and they thought I was hitting on them or somthing" Wally said staring at the wall. 

Diana eyebrows rose in shock the others all had various looks of shock 

"Someone beat you up because they thought you were gay?" John asked anger lacing his tone. 

Wally shifted. 

"Wally?" Shareya asked 

Wally just shrugged looking down "Uh it was a group of people it's really fine though!" He explained noticing there anger. 

"How's that fine" bruce growled out gripped the table. 

"Because it is! It's not like I'm not use to it im fine really besides I heal!" Wally said but that seemed to anger them more. 

"What do you mean your use to it?" Bruce asked soften his voice to hide his anger not wanting to scare wally. 

They all watched as confusion went across wallys face. 

"It's just fine! I know it's not normal to like other guys! This is nothing new even if I wasn't attracted to the guy atleast he didn't hurt anyone else" Wally said seeming so sure that all of this was okay. 

They were all so hurt by his admission. 

"I- wally it's okay to like anyone you want nobody should hurt you" John said unsure of how to begin 

"Why didn't you use your powers to stop them" diana asked 

"I didn't want to hurt them" wally said "just because I have power doesn't mean I get to beat people up." 

"They were hurting you!" Shareya said. Wally just shook his head looking to the ceiling 

"I thought you liked women" diana said and wally looked at her. 

"It's not that I don't I just appreciate everyone I don't like labels" Wally said hands twitching diana smiled putting a hand on his shoulder 

"You could have told us were family" her words left his mouth open did she really mean that? 

"What did you mean it was nothing new?" Bruce asked his voice strong anger hidden beneath as he planned was to track down the men that hurt wally. 

"I used to get beat up alot in school" wally said with a shrug leaving out the part about his family that would come one day for know he just needed to spend time with his friends. 

They all frowned but John stood up clapping hand on wallys shoulder. 

"Will talk about this more later for now lets go to lunch" John said and wally perked up a weight felt like it had been lifted off his shoulders he quickly pulled his mask back up. 

"Race ya there!" Wally said giving them all a smile that he hoped showed how gratfull he was for them. Maybe today could have been worse. 

As wally rushed out the rest of the group shared glance. 

"Make sure you tell me when you find the group that hurt flash" Diana said face hard. 

Batman nodded. 

"And I want to be there when we find all his highschool bullies" shareya added arms folded as her anger grew at the people who hurt her little brother. 

"I wonder how much more we don't know about flash" John said looking towards the chair that had a hand painted lighting bolt. 

"Too much it seems for as much as he talk we sure don't know much about him" Superman said A frown on his face. 

"I have a feeling were about it find out" Batman said. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"Could you all be any slower!" Flash whined making them smile. "Hurry up I've aged in the time it's taken you to stand" 

"Yeah yeah Yeah, come on hotshot" John said picking wally up with his ring making wally yelp. 

"Woah watch the merchandise" flash said the group laughed softly. 

Yeah he was pretty sure his day could have been worse.


End file.
